


Family is a double-edged sword

by rayrayswimusic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, T just because it can be painful for some readers?, idek, mostly in Adrien or Chat Noir's POV, multi-chapter fic, or just in case, relationship mentioned later on, there's a lot of shit going on in this family, what are tags..., will be angst filled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrayswimusic/pseuds/rayrayswimusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was more to her abandonment. There was more to his behaviour. And instead, Adrien is stuck between them. Confused, and alone. Let’s just say, he wasn’t the first miraculous holder in the Agreste family. </p><p>And he doesn't deal well with anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainIsMyFavouriteColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainIsMyFavouriteColour/gifts).



> This will be angst filled...and I'm trying to see if I can write a multi-chaptered fic...let's see how that turns out. Alice I did it :P ta-da xD  
> Based on this [post](http://rayrayswimusic.tumblr.com/post/144403600158)

He  **knew.**

He knew that she was leaving that night. He was still awake when she slipped out of bed, thinking he was asleep. He couldn’t even stop her, she was right in her actions. He’d ignored her, _ him _ , and everyone for the last year. What could he offer her anymore. It wasn’t as if he could be stopped. This was no longer something he could stop. Just continue during the day, and working himself to exhaustion during the night. He avoided thinking of the regret he felt every time he had to ignore his son. Every time he sent a reply saying that he couldn’t make lunch again.

However, now wasn’t the time to reminisce about his choices. She was leaving, and while he had no right to stop her, he’d try. She’d take  _ him _ with her as well, and he couldn’t allow that. Not after what Nooroo had said. Allowing himself one last bit of childishness, he sat up on the bed, placed his tablet with the security camera view open, and pulled his knees closer to his chest. Hugging his knees, he rested his head against his knees, hoping that he could just go back to a point where everyone was happy. Closing his eyes, Gabriel allowed the soothing voice of his wife’s singing to wash over him. She had made it to  _ him _ , Adrien. And he was going to lose both of them. And there was nothing he could, nothing he  _ would  _ do. He could have gone to them, thrown open the doors. Spoken to her. Anything. 

But his limbs refused to listen to his torturous brain. He was frozen on the bed, listening to her speak to their son. Unable to stop the inevitable.

Listening to her speak, he didn’t notice the tears falling from his cheeks. He only focused on her voice, trying to memorize her voice.

Increasing the volume of the tablet, he listened closer, “-eetheart, I love you. No matter what baby, your mama will be here for you, even if she can’t be there physically. I want to take you with me so much ma ch è re, but I can’t. You will be needed here.” His eyes widened at her words, he wasn’t going to lose Adrien? Then why...what would she be leaving for? 

“... your father is a good man. I know this, but he is losing himself,” she seemed to pause and think about her next words. “No. He has lost himself, a long time ago. And there is no love left in him for you or me. So, my sweet child, you need to be strong. Kind. Brave. Loving. Wondeful. Just as you are now.”

Gabriel watched with growing shock as she just placed a small letter on the bedside table, kissed the sleeping boy in the bed, and walked out of the room. He turned to get out of bed, hoping he could stop her, feelings of possession and desire towards her still stirring in his heart. But before he could, he saw her figure move closer to the security camera, where he was watching. 

He didn’t know this then, but the words he heard would haunt him for next ten years till he heard his own son throw them back at him.

_ “Be kind. Be gentle. And most of all, forgive.”  _

She left. And it wasn’t just the strict designer who changed that day. One young ten-year old boy lost his mother from his father’s ignorance. And her letter which said the same words, for he hadn’t heard her voice while he slept, was all he had of her. 

And he learnt from that. Always kind, polite to Nathalie who was doing her best as a new secretary. Always agreeing to Chloe’s wishes since it would be rude to ignore them. Always gentle, he never raised his voice against his father’s growing demands, against the photographers that wanted too much from the young boy. He was helpful to anyone who needed it, including animals — birds who strayed too far from the nest. 

But above all, he forgave. Forgave his father for his strict regime, the loss of love both maternal and paternal. Forgave him for the lack of care towards Adrien’s wishes. Forgave Nathalie for enforcing these rules. Forgave his chauffeur for being so forceful on making deadlines when he stopped to talk to other children. Forgave Chloe for controlling all their games.

But most of all, he forgave his mother for leaving him. For leaving him to spend every meal alone. To not be the parents who should have guided him through life. For restricting him to this large, but still prison-like house. For as beautiful as Agreste manor was, it was still a prison to the ten-year old boy.

There was, however, one person he never forgave. Himself. Never forgave himself for any mistake, not even small inconsequential ones. For each mistake took him farther away from his father’s ideal, or his mother’s supposed expectations. He buried the pain deeper, and deeper. Each smile losing its true nature, his bright personality disappearing. 

He slowly became the perfect model. One pliable by any artist who needed him; clay that could reshape at any point with no true characteristics of his own.

Except, clay is much more than a shaping tool. It can harden, and become strong. Unbreakable on the outside, but fragile if applied with too much force. And soon, very soon, there would be a force to shatter this clay. To free the model from the sculptor. The person he tried to desperately hide under the apparently pliable nature would come free and live again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really as angsty...but kind of like a plot developer :P Marinette gets to join in the next chapter :)

His polite facade crumbled away, when he saw Nathalie walking away from his room. He was exhausted of hearing all the jobs he had the next day — 3 modelling shoots, a designer-model meeting, and of course he had his daily lessons, plus fencing tomorrow.

The tired fourteen-year old dropped onto his bed, tired mentally and physically from the long day. However, he couldn’t sleep just yet. A sly smirk crawled across his face, when his phone beeped with a new email. The email he’d created for _Gabriel Agreste_ to admit Adrien to _Collège Françoise Dupont_. Of course, considering he was in fact a home-schooled student for the last fourteen years of his life changed nothing in Adrien’s mind. He was going to get into that school, the only bit of rebellion he’d allowed himself for the last four years.

Reading the letter, his smirk bloomed into a full-grown smile; he was accepted into the Collège! Now, he knew that the school wasn’t for another few months as it was still summer break, but by applying early he had time to learn enough to catch up with the other students. Not in academics, he was considered a prodigy in physics and aced his other classes, but in behaviour. His intended, Chloe, was the only person his age who he was allowed to interact with. And he didn’t think that even saying she went to this collège would convince his father.

Sitting up from his bed, Adrien opened up his photos on his phone to see the selfie Chloe had forced him to take with her. He didn’t think he loved Chloe, especially considering she didn’t follow anything that his mother taught him. She wasn’t anything like the princesses that he and his mother would rescue from the evil wizard in the tower. But, he knew that with her absentee mother, Chloe’s caring personality was turning in on itself, and disappearing. But the more his father tightened his regime, the less he saw Chloe, and the less he was able to bring her real self out. The last time he’d been to her house, she’d just dragged him around without a care for him. The last person who knew his true personality was gone — his shields tightened.

Flopping back down, Adrien contemplated the thought of running away again, maybe like his mother he could disappear. Vanish from the house in the middle of the night leaving only a note with a single line. After four years, he couldn’t even say he fully remembered what she sounded like if it wasn’t for the one home movie that he was able to hide before his father cleaned the house. Every possession that had anything to do with his mother was removed from the house, even the joy that used to permeate the walls.

Adrien could remember that day well, the day his life changed completely. The way he looked, behaved, or even smiled was suddenly changed — thrust into the spotlight as the Agreste symbol of fashion, an overnight supermodel, home-schooled, and suddenly betrothed to the daughter of the Mayor of Paris, his best friend.

Curling into his bed, he allowed his eyes to flutter close. The last sight he sees is a vague image of a man leaping from one of the upper floors of the mansion.

_A superhero? ..._

Adrien was correct when he saw a figure leap from the upper floor. However, what he was convinced was just a hallucination was anything but. It was in fact a superhero, well initially they were a superhero. Now, the power had been corrupting Hawkmoth for much too long — he was truly a super villain.

Nooroo’s last little bit of strength was going to fail soon. He couldn’t hold Gabriel back and stop him from completely taking over Paris. The little kwami had no more energy to fight and argue back against his chosen, and without being able to talk to Master Fu, he was stuck. Hawkmoth, on the other hand, felt rejuvenated, alive, content.

He had been practicing for quite a few years with his powers, and he finally had coerced more information out of his kwami — there were others; other miraculous, other kwami, other superheros. And he was going to find them, and get their powers.   
  
He was standing in his new ‘lair’ or originally his wife’s music room and observatory. It was still painful for Gabriel, no Hawkmoth to enter the room since he could hear the joy and love she poured into her music permeating from the room. Clenching his fist, he declared, “I’m ready for you all! Je vais obtenir votre miraculeuse.”

He would get her back. And then, they, his son included, would be a _perfect family._

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Blog: [@rayraywrites](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> COME LET'S CHAT :)


End file.
